


The Valar

by SeekHim



Series: Ringbearer [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Mention of Death, offscreen death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekHim/pseuds/SeekHim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he prepares for his mission, the Ringbearer read about the Valar.<br/>AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Valar

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you who have read Larner's works may recall her AU story, 'An Enemy Made.' In it Frodo senses that they won't reach Rivendell before the Morgul blade reaches his heart. Rather than become a Wraith he begs Sam to do the unthinkable... And Sam does.  
> Ringbearer is my take on what happens next. I've written it with Larner's consent.

_November 1 st  
_ _The Library of Imladris_

“Manwe, the Elder King.”

_Ah, yes. The One who sees all from his Mountain throne. Who sees all and does nothing._

“Varda, Queen of the Stars.”

 _Frodo would have been in awe of you; he loved your stars almost as much as the elves do._  
Samwise loved stars as well; it was why he loved Gandalf’s fireworks, they reminded him    
of shooting stars.

_To me they’re nothing but reminders of the darkness in which I dwell._

"Ulmo, Lord of the Waters.

 _The Ring spent centuries in one of your rivers. You_ had _to have known, or at the very least  
sensed where the Ring was for all those years. But did nothing_

“Aule, Lord of the substance of Arda.

  _It was one of your servants, who was responsible for all that’s happened. One of your servants  
who made the Ring. And the Nazgul. _

  _And Morgul blades._

  _Another of your servants turned traitor and kept Gandalf from returning to Frodo sooner._  
_I doubt that Vala heed the advice of First and Secondborn but you really should learn to_ _keep_  
a tighter reign on your lackeys.

“Yavanna, Queen of the Earth.

_Hobbits have revered you for hundreds of years without even realizing it._

_Samwise revered you._

_But to me, your realm is nothing more than the place where the dead rot._

“Namo, Lord of Mandos.”

 _Your Halls must be crowded by now. And they’ll be even more crowded before this is over._  
_I imagine that will please you; you’ll have more souls to cower before you._

 _You and your brethren are very fond of handing out judgments to people after they die,_  
_but you don’t lift a finger to help them while they’re alive._

 _Glorfindel once mentioned that you have a fondness for placing bets. Did you make any_  
_wagers when Frodo was failing?_

 _Did you wager whether or not his gardener would be able follow through with what was_  
_asked of him?_

 _Did you wager whether or not that pathetic little hobbit would be able to do the deed with_  
_a single slice, or would botch it and need to slice his Master’s throat twice or more?_

_Did that amuse you I wonder?_

“Nienna, Queen of Sorrows.

_Save your tears, Lady. They didn’t Frodo any good.  Nor shall they with me._

“Orome, Lord of Forests.”

 _The Hunter of Evil, are you? You haven’t done much of that these past few Ages. And you do_  
nothing  _even when you know exactly where the evil is. For most of this Age you knew full well_  
where Sauron was _…and you still did nothing. You sent lackeys to fight evil, while you chase_  
deer in Aman. 

“Tulkas, Champion of Valinor.”

 _You’re certainly not a Champion of Middle Earth. Where were you when Frodo needed a Champion?_  
_Off somewhere wrestling with one of you servants and laughing? No doubt._

_No doubt you’re still laughing. You and the rest of your Brethren. We mortals are your playthings  
after all._

“Irmo, Lord of Lorien.

 _Gandalf lived in your gardens once. Oh, yes, I know what he is. I’ve been watching, and listening_  
even  _when the others don’t realize it. And I’ve put together quite a few things. Gandalf lived in_  
your gardens.  _And when this is over no doubt he’ll return to them.  He will return to your gardens  
and leave the people_ _of Middle Earth to pick up the pieces of his Masters mistakes._

“Este, Queen of Rest

_Rest. That is something that I will never have._

“Vaire, Queen of Weavers.

_A very dark and bloody tapestry you must have woven for Frodo._

_And me._

“Vana, Queen of Spring.”

_Samwise Gamgee revered you. Spring was his favorite season. And your flowers were more beautiful  
to him than gems._

_They are nothing to me; nothing but reminders that what is fragile is easily crushed.  
And what is weak dies_

“Nessa, Queen of Dance.”

_Frodo loved to dance._

_But dancing ultimately does no-one any good. And the only dance I’m going to be part of is one_  
of death. A dance that you  _and the rest of your Kindred have forced upon the inhabitants of Middle Earth_  
through your carelessness and neglect.

The Hobbit put down the book and looked up at his Elven tutor. “That will be enough of the Valar for now.  
I have what I need.”

 


End file.
